Our Story Is Just Beginning
by articcat621
Summary: Yuna and Tidus finally get to tie the knot. Love always prevails.


_I don't own FFX-2, although it'd be sweet if I did…_

* * *

"Yunie!" a high pitched voice called out.

Yuna took a deep breath. "Come in Rikku."

The door flung open and the perky blonde came in, followed by the usually quiet warrior. "Oh Yunie, you look so pretty!" Rikku cried, taking in her cousin.

Paine gave her a small smile. "Yuna, you do look nice."

"Yes, well, that tends to be the idea, you know, to look nice on your wedding day?" Yuna commented, smiling at her two best friends.

"I just can't believe you're getting married!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I know," Yuna said with a smile. "It all seems like a fairy tale. I can't believe we found Tidus… I still just can't believe any of this is happening."

"You deserve it though Yunie, after everything you've done for Spira," Rikku commented, checking her appearance in the mirror.

"Everyone has always wanted a piece of you Yuna, it's time you did something for yourself," Paine added.

Yuna was quiet. She just couldn't believe she was going to marry Tidus today. It was literally a dream came true.

"Well, it's almost time, so we'll see you down there," Rikku said. Coming over, she gave Yuna a tight hug. "I love you Yunie," she whispered, trying not to cry.

Paine came over and gave her a tight hug as well. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

The two girls left Yuna alone to her thoughts.

She couldn't believe it was going to happen. After all this time, after their long journey, the two of them would finally have their happy ending.

She loved him, more than anything in the world. And all their time apart just strengthened her love for him. Despite the odds not being in her favor, she didn't let go. No, she held on to that small strand of hope.

Not once had he left her thoughts. She would recall their kiss, or his whistle, or just funny moments that the two of them had shared.

But he was back. And together, the two of them were ready to start their new lives together.

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the doorway.

Turning, Yuna smiled when she saw Wakka standing there. "Is it time?"

He nodded. "Ya. Yuna, I can't believe you're getting married today."

"Me either," she whispered.

"But Tidus loves ya, and he always has. And I'm proud of ya," Wakka said, his eyes tearing up. Yuna had always been his little sister; he could remember looking after her for as long as he could remember. But now she was going to be on her own; she was a grown woman.

"Wakka, don't make me cry," she whispered, reaching up and dabbing at the corner of her eyes.

He pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "Come on now, don't cry," he whispered. "Lulu would get so mad if she knew I made you cry."

Yuna laughed at that. "Come on, let's go."

The two of them walked down towards the beach. Yuna's long white dress trailed behind her. Her hair had been twisted back into a loose bun, with white daisies in her hair. She clutched her flowers tightly, her heart beating erratically. Every fiber of her being was shaking with anxiety and excitement.

"You can do this," Wakka whispered in her ear.

Yuna gave a small nod. She could do this. She defeated monsters of so many different types, she could handle her own wedding.

"Here we go," Wakka whispered.

Yuna placed her hand on his arm and they slowly made their way down the beach. Everyone was there for the event. She saw Lulu near the front holding baby Vidina. Rikku was near the front holding Gippal's hand, while Paine was all cozy with Nooj. Kimhari was also there.

Her gaze went towards the front, where Baralai was standing. And right next to him was Tidus. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked so incredibly handsome.

Wakka and Luna approach them. Tidus stretches out his hand. Wakka smiles, placing Yuna's hand into Tidus. Turning, she handed her flowers to Rikku.

Tidus and Yuna looked into each other's eyes, each thinking the same thought. This was the one they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. This was the person who would make them smile and laugh, and stand by them for eternity.

Baralai smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony…"

Yuna smiles at him. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this man. This was the man she would give her heart, soul, and body to. He was the love of her life, and she couldn't imagine every being without him.

"Tidus, do you take Yuna for your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for the rest of your lives?" Baralai asked.

Tidues nodded. "I, Tidus, take you, Yuna, for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He grabs the ring and says, "with this ring, I wed you and pledge you my love." He slid the ring onto her finger.

It was now her turn. "Yuna, do you take Tidus for your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold for the rest of your lives?"

She nodded, feeling the tears pouring down her face. "I, Yuna, take you, Tidus, for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She takes the ring and slides it onto his finger. "With this ring, I wed you and pledge you my love."

"If anyone here believes these two should not be wed?" the Praetor asks.

Silence greeted him.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yuna smiled at Tidus. She threw her arms around him before kissing him passionately. Pulling back, she smiled. "Tidus, I love you so much."

He grinned down at her. "I love you so much too."

"We finally have our happy ending."

Tidus shook his head. "No Yuna, this is our story, and it's only beginning."

He claimed her lips in another kiss.


End file.
